


Delicious

by Savageseraph



Series: Purgatory [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Choking, Community: wordsontongue, Control, Crossover, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Obedience, Size Kink, Stuffing, Submission, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus always was drawn to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  **Prompt(s):** Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #21. The prompt was the word "ineffible."

Zeus always was drawn to power. Even as a godling, he watched the giants, their brutal strength, the ease with which they flexed it. It made him envious. It also made him hard. They had names, secret names that were not to be spoken, names that would summon them, draw their merciless gazes. He felt that same look in Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer patted his lap just in front of where his cock rose, hard and thick. "Sit."

He'd blast anyone who dared issue him orders to ash, but instead he turned, backed toward Lucifer, straddling his thighs as he lowered himself down. He stopped as a hand gripped his hip, waited until he felt the slick, blunt head of Lucifer's cock nudge against him.

"Continue."

He closed his eyes as he swallowed, tried to relax as he felt Lucifer's cock stretch, then breach him. He felt a flash of satisfaction at the other man's groan as he slowly took him in, wiggling once he was settled on his lap, greedy for every inch.

Lucifer spread his legs, widening Zeus's as he did. It didn't give him as much leverage to fuck himself on the other man's cock, and Lucifer laughed softly. "I thought we'd try something else tonight." One of his hands clamped over Zeus's mouth as the cock inside him started to swell, stretching him wider than any cock, wider than a fist. Wider than any mortal body could take without shattering. When he opened his mouth to cry out in pain, Lucifer's palm rippled, and something that felt rather like another cock slid into his mouth, filling it and pressing deeper. He choked on it. Would have suffocated if he was a mortal.

"Impaled by cocks. Wasn't that your dream?" The voice was all sable soft in Zeus's ear. "Does your wife know about the filthy things you ache for in your darkest dreams?"

As the cocks started to pulse inside him, vibrate like a temple gong struck hard, Zeus thrashed against the arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tight against Lucifer's lap. He came so hard and fast, he was barely aware of the things still working him. His cock filled quick enough to make any mortal man jealous.

"You can take whatever you want, use it as you will, and what you really want is for someone to do that to you." Lucifer rolled his hips, laughed darkly at Zeus's muffled scream. "Tonight, I think you'll have an appreciation for what all those sweet virgins felt like after you'd finished with them."

Zeus couldn't moan, couldn't beg for more, couldn't beg Lucifer to stop. Even if he was able to, he wasn't sure that he would.

"Each man's temptations are his own," Lucifer said as he rocked his hips, causing Zeus's whole body to jerk. "And yours are particularly delicious."


End file.
